An existing electronic device with a touch screen structure generally includes a touch screen and a printed-circuit board (PCB), the touch screen is connected with the PCB via a flexible printed circuit (FPC) line, the PCB is provided with electronic components such as a central processing unit (CPU), a storage device, and so on. Generally, sensitive data information of users is stored in the storage device, however, the existing electronic device is not provided with any related security protection structure, attackers can cut the FPC line and lift the touch screen to attack the inner electronic components, thereby stealing the sensitive data information.